But I'm A Popstar
by IHeartKelly
Summary: Miley is sent to a camp to help gays go the straight path. Inspired by "But I'm a Cheerleader" LILEY
1. A Night With Friends

"Thank you everybody!" Hannah yelled as she exited the stage. The blonde rush past everyone backstage and went straight to her dressing room. She was excited that her tour was finally over and tonight was going to be spent with her friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley entered the local IHOP and scanned the restaurant for the waiting party. She spotted the four seventeen year olds in a corner booth. As she approached the table, her best friend gave her a smile.

"Hey Miley! What took you so long? We've been waiting for about thirty minutes now.

"Oh Leslie, you know how California traffic can be." Miley lied. She'd clearly got caught up trying to leave the concert.

"Hey babe I saved you a seat right next to me." Miley's boyfriend, Jake, said as he patted the spot to his left.

She let out a quiet groan as she sat down. Not that she minded Jake, just sometimes he could be a bit annoying.

Miley acknowledged the other two people at the table with a small nod and a quick hello. Amber and Ashley were the stuck up bitches in the school, and the ONLY reason Miley put up with them was because they were Leslies' friends. She was glad the waitress came to take their orders because the awkwardness was too much. Miley stared at the waitress, she was hot, not that Miley was gay or anything, all the girls had those thoughts.

"Hello?" Leslie waved her hand in Miley's face.

"What?" The brunette snapped out of her daze.

"The waitress asked you what you wanted sweetie." Jake gave her a look.

"Oh!" Miley blushed "Uh, a guess just a burger and fries."

"I'll be right back with that" The waitress said, throwing Miley a wink.

"Is everything alright honey?" Jake asked while placing a kiss on Miley's forehead.

"I'm fine, I just had a long day and guess I zoned out. I'm gonna go to the restroom." She excused herself from the table and hid in the bathroom as long as she could.

When she came back, the food was already there. Amber, Ashley, and Leslie were discussing a movie they had seen earlier that day.

"Isn't he just delicious?" Amber said as she sat back down at the table. The two other girls agreed. Ashley gave Miley a look.

"So what do YOU think of Hayden Christensen?" she said with a small grin.

"I don't know, he's not really all that cute to me." Miley replied.

Jake gave her a little hug "Good answer, it's cause she thinks I'm the cutest boy in the world. Isn't that right?"

Miley gave a weak smile. Amber and Ashley giggled deviously.

After Miley was halfway done with her food, she decided she really wasn't all that hungry.

"You know y'all I think I'm gonna head home, I got a big test tomorrow and I need some sleep." she yawned.

Jake gave her a long kiss good-bye and the others waved as she left the restaurant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she entered the house, she heard her father yell from the kitchen.

"Hey Bud, you back already?" he came out of the kitchen.

She gave him a hug "Yeah I'm kinda tired, and I just wanna get to bed."

"Well okay" he kissed the top of her head "goodnight"

"Goodnight" she ran up the stairs into her room.

Finally in her room, Miley put some Kelly Clarkson on and slipped into her pajamas. She danced around her room along to the music. Kelly was her favorite singer, it showed with all the posters she had on the walls. Miley climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley awoke to her cell phone ringing. She looked at the name on the screen. Jake. She answered with a sleepy hello.

"Hey babe, I was just wondering if I could take you to school today. We don't get to spend a

lot of time together." he said.

"Jake we hang out all the time." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Don't argue, I'm coming over in a bit… be ready." With that he hung up.

Annoyed, Miley got out of bed and picked out her clothes for the day. After she was ready, she headed downstairs. She saw Jake and her father talking about something, but stopped when she entered the room.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Nothing sweetheart, you have a nice day at school and good luck on your test." her father gave her a hug.

She left the house and got into Jake's car. Robbie Ray watched them drive off, wondering if he was making the right decision.


	2. The Meeting

**I want to thank yall for the reviews. This was a random idea I got in class, but yeah if it takes me sometime to update... it's probably cause i'm killing myself over chem. lab homework :D anyway enjoy. And obviously I don't own Hannah Montana OR But I'm a Cheerleader.**

As her and Jake walked up to the school, Miley couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting. People were greeting her left and right. Sure she was one of those popular, well liked, overall good students, but she didn't normally get this much attention. Her thoughts were broken when Jake put his arm around her, she figured he did this to mark her as his "territory".

When they got to her locker, Jake pulled Miley into a kiss.

"I'll meet up with you after school to take you home." he kissed her one more time, then wondered off.

"He's such a romantic" Leslie said walking up beside Miley at her locker. The brunette ignored this statement as she opened her locker, and got her books out. Leslie eyeing the pictures hanging inside of Miley's locker, all female celebrities. Clearing her throat she asked "So do you and Jake have any special plans for the summer?"

"Hm?" Miley totally blocking out anything her friend was saying. Leslie was about to repeat herself, when the bell rang.

"Aw dang it!" Miley shoved the books in her bag "I'm gonna be late for my big test, I'll cya later!" and she ran off to class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then there was molar equations, which I had NO clue what to do. I just hope I got a good grade cause there's no way I can fail this class." Miley was stressing out in the passenger seat of Jake's car.

She looked over at Jake, he looked to be off somewhere else. _'Great some fine company you are'_ Miley thought while choosing to just gaze out the car window. She noticed this wasn't the way home, and turned back to Jake.

"Where are we going?" pushing him lightly on the shoulder to make sure he'd hear this time.

Jake smiled at her "Just wanted to take the long way to your house, that's all."

People were acting weird all day today. The looks, the whispers, the giggles. Miley couldn't help but wonder if there was toilet paper on her shoe, or possibly a 'KICK ME' sign on her back.

"Jake, why is everyone acting so weird toward me?"

Faking a confused look, he said "No one is acting any different babe, I think you're just imaging things."

Miley wasn't convinced but she let it go, as they pulled up to her house. When they walked up to the door, Jake seemed really nervous about something.

Upon entering the house, Miley could've swore it was her birthday or something. Leslie, Amber, Ashley, Jackson, her dad, and some man she didn't know, were all hanging out in the living room.

"Hey Miles, why don't you come sit down and join us, we all need to have a talk." Robbie Ray said.

Miley walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to her dad. Jake stood over by Leslie.

The stranger introduced himself, "Hello Miley, my name is Mike and I'm here to kind of …mediate this conversation between your family and friends."

"Um… okay?" Miley had no idea where this was going.

Her dad started off, "Now Miles you know we all love and support you no matter what. Were just a little concerned with the way you've been acting lately. We just.."

"We think you're a lesbian" Jackson interrupted.

'_This has got to be a joke, is it April? Wait no it's May.' _She looked around at every and by the looks on their faces _'Sweet nibblets they're for real'_

Mike spoke up, "I was once gay, now I'm an ex-gay. I work for a place called True Directions, who help people like yourself learn the reason behind homosexual tendencies and how to heal them."

Miley laughed "Why would you think I'm gay?"

Leslie pulled out one of the Jessica Alba pictures from her locker "You only have pictures of girls in your locker."

"Your room is filled with Kelly Clarkson posters." Robbie Ray mentioned.

Jackson spoke next "And the way you look at some of the girls I bring home." saying it as if he was more proud that he had brought home some hotties, rather than Miley's welfare.

"You don't like it when I kiss you." Jake said confused, as if it was that hard to believe someone could resist him.

"It's true" Amber, Ashley, and Leslie all said at the same time.

'_Ugh why are THEY even here?'_ Miley was starting to get annoyed. "Look I don't know what y'all are trying to get at, but I'm not gay."

"Denial is a normal part of the healing process at True Directions." Mike said sympathetically.

"Healing?" Miley was starting to get where they were going with this.

"Ha yeah Miley like a rehab for gays." Jackson laughed.

"WHAT? No! There's no way I'm going.. y'all can't make me" Miley yelled defiantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley sat in the back of the car, slight tears coming down her cheeks. She was mad, mostly because her family that was supposed to love her, betrayed her. She wasn't gay and they wouldn't even believe her when she said it.

She looked out the window, they were driving in the middle of nowhere. _'Great I'm going to some psycho camp and if I don't do what they want, they're gonna kill me. Being in the middle of no where, no one will notice of course, and the fact that my family pretty much doesn't care about me anymore' _A few more tears fell from her eyes, she gripped her luggage handle tightly. She missed her mom, she would believe her.

'And here's Hannah Montana with Nobody's Perfect!' the DJ announced and the song started to play.

'_How fitting. Ugh I'd kill to be anywhere but here right now' _Miley closed her eyes and pretended to be on stage singing along to the song. She was on tour again, dancing along with her dancers. She imagined one of them in particular, her name was Amy. Amy was gorgeous, toned, tanned, and se… Miley snapped out of her thoughts.

Miley noticed a house approaching in the distance. _'That must be it, that must be my prison.' _


	3. True Directions Redone

**Note: I edited bits of chapters 3 and 4 due to Talk2Someone and ch3lsk0. I originally wanted to add Oliver but something just slipped my mind so... Thanks guys, as for this chapter the only thing changed is Hillary is out of the picture and is replaced by someone new :D**

"Miley c'mon don't make this harder than it already is." Robbie Ray was knocking on the window.

Miley locked it refusing to come out. She looked up at him, clearly he actually cared about her but it still didn't excuse him for not believing her. Feeling like she was only prolonging the inevitable, she grabbed her bags and got out of the car.

Robbie Ray attempted to help carry her bags, but Miley pulled away. She didn't want his help.

Just then the door opened and two people emerged from the house. A man dressed like he was in some sad 1970's movie, and a woman who seemed like a knock off decrepit Barbie.

"Welcome! You must be Miley? I'm Mary the founder of True Directions and this is my son Rock." Mary said with her annoying, raspy voice.

Rock looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. _'Join the club'_ Miley just looked down and kicked some pebbles around. The sound of voices distant. She started writing her name in the dirt with her shoe _'M.I…' _

"Ow" she felt a light kick and glanced up to see her father giving her a "pay attention" look.

"I'll take your bags for you" Rock flashed a smile and carried her luggage into the house.

"Well Mr. Stewart, I can take her from here" Mary looked over at Miley.

Robbie Ray turned to give his daughter a hug, which Miley allowed but made no motion to actually return the embrace. With that, he walked back to the car.

Miley stood there for a while.

The brunette glared back at her departing father, she wanted to run and leap on the car. _'So were going for action hero now? No just a desperate attempt to get out while I still..'_ Her inner battle was interrupted by Mary.

"Come along now." Miley turned back around and reluctantly followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley sat in Mary's office, looking around; she almost wanted to gag at the puke green and brown colors. This lady lacked fashion sense completely, it also showed in the bright pink outfit she wore.

Mary sat down opposite Miley.

"All the others started yesterday, so let me fill you in on what you missed. It's a two month program…" Mary's voice trailed off as Miley thought about how she was going to be forced her ENTIRE summer here. The days on the beach, days at the mall, the days spent hanging out with Leslie. Miley frowned '_I wouldn't really BE here if it wasn't for Leslie, my other "friends", and my family'_ She realized that this was going to be the worst summer ever.

She focused back on Mary for a bit.

"… Soaping her body, rubbing her breast." Miley, slightly blushing, had her full attention on Mary now.

"You don't have any unnatural thoughts?" Mary questioned.

Miley confused. "I really don't think so?" trying to play off that she was listening the whole time.

Mary seeming pleased with this answer, she smiled and spoke "You don't even think it's wrong."

Placing an ugly outfit in front of Miley she continued "Until you admit it, you'll wear these."

Miley picked them up to observe _'Ugh gross! These for sure have been wore before.'_

"Upon completing the first step, you will receive your civies."

Miley sulked

"I'd like you to meet one of our other soldiers" Mary yelled out "Sarah!"

A tall nerdy girl entered the office, she gave Miley a small smile.

Mary spoke "This is Sarah and she'll be showing you around."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Sarah strolled through the premise, and Sarah pointed out where everything was.

Sarah started to list off the schedule of everyday life here.

As they walked further on, she seemed to ease up a bit.

Finally they stopped in front of a pink door, Sarah opened it and they entered.

Miley had never seen anything so… pink in her life. The walls were pink, the floors were pink, the beds… She stopped her thoughts right there when she saw a blonde girl on the far right bed.

The girl laying on the bed was reading a book; she had headphones on, music blaring out of them.

Sarah kept talking, but all Miley could focus on, was the intriguing blonde laying on the bed. The girl looked up at them, acknowledging their presence. Miley suddenly felt nervous. This girl had an amazingly intense stare that made Miley feel weird.

The blonde smiled at her, and Miley blushed.

Miley noticed Sarah was opening the door to exit the room, she followed suit. With one last look at the girl on the bed, she left.

"That's Lilly" Sarah mentioned as they were outside the dorms. "Don't mind her, she kinda keeps to herself… a bit of a loner really." She stood in front of a board listing the names of her fellow "soldiers" as Mary would call it.

Pointing to the board Sarah stated "Step one was easy, admitting you're a homosexual". Running her finger down the list, she said "We all passed yesterday."

Sarah walked up to Miley, standing kind of close to where Miley felt uncomfortable.

"I'm a homosexual" She said proudly. "See how easy it is?"

'_Golly you want like a cookie or something?'_ Miley rolled her eyes.

Miley couldn't help but think back to the girl in the dorms, Lilly was her name. Yeah, she couldn't help wanting to see more of her. And Miley had no reason why.


	4. Realization Redone

**This chapter is a bit different since all the people are pretty much changed :D**

The next morning Miley started to wake, keeping her eyes closed she was hoping everything was just a nightmare. Hearing the sounds of morning hustle, she opened her eyes slowly.

Her eyes were greeted by the pink surroundings.

Miley groaned, shoving the pillow in her face.

Lifting the pillow, she looked over at the clock. It read 7:05 am. Remembering that Sarah said wake up time was 7'O Clock, she decided to get out of bed.

As Miley headed to the bathroom, she kept an eye out for Lilly. She'd been warned by Sarah that Lilly wasn't really the person to hang around, but she just couldn't shake that feeling she got from her.

When she reached the bathroom, Miley saw two girls she didn't know. No Lilly in sight. _'I guess she beat me to the morning start.'_ Miley sighed and stepped into the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon came around and they were all being led into a room for their group therapy session.

Miley noticed there was a chair with a ribbon on it. Everyone else filled the other unoccupied seats in the room. Miley stood there waiting.

Mary came into the room and greeted everyone. She looked over at Miley.

Motioning her to pull the ribbon from the chair. Miley did. Everyone clapped as she said down. _'And so it begins'_ Miley wasn't ready for this. She looked around the group and spotted Lilly seated between two boys.

"Okay Miley, meet the rest of our group." Mary gestured for the girl on the far left to start.

A familiar looking girl stood up "I'm Mikayla, yes I'm famous. No I don't do autographs. And if you tell anyone I'm ga…" Mary cleared her throat and Mikayla rolled her eyes "I'm a homosexual."

Miley couldn't believe her, well Hannah Montana's rival, was in the same boat she was. Miley felt a little better about Hannah Montana's reputation.

Next was a blonde girl "I'm Becca Weller, I'm a BIG Hannah Montana fan… and I'm a homosexual."

Mikayla threw Becca a dirty look at the mention of Hannah, but Miley just tried to hide her face in fear of being recognized.

The first boy stood "I'm Daniel, I go by Danny and I'm a homosexual." Miley was distracted by the dandruff flakes falling as his head motioned.

Miley saw the next person was Lilly.

"We met." she said coyly.

"LILLY!" Mary yelled, not amused.

Rolling her eyes, Lilly stood "I'm Lilly and I like skateboarding, music." she shrugged "and I'm a homosexual." as she sat back down, she gave Miley a little smile.

Miley looked down to avoid those blue eyes.

A sweet, boy spoke next in his feminine voice "Andre, actor, dancer, homosexual."

The next boy stood up "Oliver Oken, I'm Smokin' Oken and I'm a homosexual." Seemingly trying to impress the boy next to him but just getting an annoyed look from Mary.

Miley gave him a smile.

A blonde preppy boy got up "I'm Todd, and I'm a homosexual."

Now all the attention was back on Miley as Mary was saying it was her turn to admit.

She seemed shocked. She wasn't gay, and refused to admit to something not true.

"Let's start with the time you first thought you might be a lesbian." Mary said.

Miley looked at her "I'm not, everyone just thinks I am." speaking to the others now "I shouldn't even be here."

Mary expected this kind of response. "That's perfectly normal. Why don't we discuss the issues?"

Off the top of her head, Miley named some things she could remember. "I have pictures of woman around."

Mikayla asked "You think that's normal?"

Miley not seeing the problem, shot back "Sure"

She thought about it for a second and then answered again "I've never really thought about it." she said frowning.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Mary asked.

At this Miley beamed, hoping it was an escape route from the hole being dug. "Yes, His name's Jake and we've been together for two years. I really love him." She didn't know why she said that last part, Miley knew she didn't love Jake.

"Have you ever had sex with him?" Sarah questioned.

"No, I'm saving myself.", Miley always knew she was going to wait until marriage.

"It's easy to be a prude when you're not attracted to him." Sarah laughed.

"He's very cute." Miley replied back.

Becca entered the discussion, "But does he make you hot when you know.."

"I'm not a pervert!" Miley was shocked at these people. "I get good grades, I'm popular, well liked." '_I'm also pop sensation Hannah Montana!'_ Knowing she couldn't say that last thought out loud. She continued "I'm not like all of you"

Lilly gave her a look.

"Everyone reads Cosmo, they look at other girls all the time." Miley laughed.

Oliver spoke "But you only assume that they're thinking the same thing when you look at them, but they're not."

Miley let everything come to her. Everything from when she was in 3rd grade and she thought her friend Ashley was cute, about Amy the dancer… She glanced at Lilly and that feeling that she felt.

Miley finally realized "I'm a homosexual! I'm a homosexual…" she was shocked.

Mary congratulated her on making her first step towards healing.

Everyone else stood up to leave the group meeting.

Lilly looked over at Miley and gave her a wink, then left also.

Miley sat alone, still in shock.

She was gay.

**Note: I kept Andre cause I just loved him so much in the movie, I didn't have the heart to let him go. Yeah but I'm working on Ch. 5... I'll get to work on it more after Tues. cause I'll be test free. Anyway... uh... go team!**


	5. What's Your Story?

**Hey yall, thanks for the "good lucks" on my test. If you didn't see already, chapter 4 was changed up. The characters aren't the same. Just letting ya know so you don't wonder how some of these people magically showed up :) **

Miley added an apple to her lunch tray and looked around. All the "soldiers" were at one table talking loudly, scratch that. Mikayla was talking very loudly and all the others listened. All but one. Lilly sat alone at a far off table, once again listening to her music. No one was paying attention, so Miley slipped away to a secluded grassy spot. They seemed nice and all, minus Mikayla, she just needed time to think.

She sat down and placed her tray off to the side. Miley pulled a booklet out from her bag. "Being A Homosexual and The Path To Healing" across the cover. Sighing, she put it aside and picked up her sandwich.

It had been two days since she realized for the first time, that she was gay. I guess now that she really looked back on it, it was pretty obvious. Still at times it was hard to grasp.

"I thought that was my job title" a voice broke Miley's thoughts.

Miley looked over and saw Lilly leaning on a neighboring tree.

"Huh?" Miley not getting it.

"The whole loner bit" Lilly said gesturing towards Miley "That's my title." she threw in a smile.

Miley playing along "Well aren't you breaking your job description now, here talking to me?"

Lilly shrugged "I guess…"

It was silent for a moment. As Lilly stared out into the open field.

Miley stared down at her food and spoke "Well if you'd like, I could kinda use the company."

Lilly laughed "Are you talking to me or the ham sandwich?"

"You silly billy" Miley looked back up.

"Did you just call me a silly billy?" Lilly gave an amused look.

Miley frowned feeling dumb, people always picked on her Southern ways.

Lilly seeing the change in the other girls mood, quickly said "It's just no one's ever called me that before.. It's… cute."

Miley turned away trying to hide her blushing.

Lilly slowly walked over "So does the offer still stand? Or would you rather have good ol' Hammy keep you company?"

"I'll have you know that this sandwich is pretty darn entertaining." The brunette trying to make some sort of a come back.

"Oh really?" Lilly raised an eyebrow, then started to turn away. "Well if you insist.."

"But if you think you could do better, I'll give ya a shot." Miley dared.

Lilly turned and said mockingly "I'll try my best"

The blonde came over and sat next to Miley.

"So…" Lilly clapped her hands together.

"So how did you know I was here? I was going for Ms. Sneaky" Miley made spy actions.

"Oh… Did you wanna be alone?" Lilly frowned.

"I did cause I was tryin' to think about… things. But… I'm glad you came." Miley smiled.

Lilly cheered up, throwing out her hand "I'm Lilly Truscott."

Miley gave her a confused look "I know, we've already introduced ourselves."

"Not FORMALLY" Lilly pointed out, still having her hand out.

Miley shook her head as she was stumped by the way this girl functioned. "Alright. I'm Miley Stewart." she said taking the other girls hand and shook it.

"So what brings you to my tree Ms. Truscott?" Miley asked.

"I needed to get away from the others, they all get on my nerves. Oh cept Oliver, he's pretty cool. " Lilly replied.

Miley mocked a touched look "Aw so you came to talk to me?"

Lilly blushed slightly "It's nothing… you just look like a fun person to talk to. I could always go talk to Dandruff Danny, he seems fun too." she joked.

"Gee thanks" Miley scoffed.

Lilly just laughed as she spotted the booklet Miley put aside.

Holding it up she asked "So do you really believe in all this junk?"

Miley took the booklet from Lilly "I really don't know, isn't that why we're here?"

Lilly shrugged "What's your story Stewart?"

"What do you mean?" Miley asked while putting away the booklet.

Lilly shifted to a laying position in the grass and put her hands behind her head, "Well you're here, did you sign yourself up or were you forced here?"

"I guess I was kinda forced here." Miley thought of the people in her life. They all came together to put her in this camp. At the time she was mad at them for not listening to her. Now she knew they were right.

"So you came here to be 'saved'." Lilly did the quotation gesture.

"I don't know, I'm still just trying to figure this all out. I mean three days ago, I was leading a normal life… now, I'm not." Miley said while picking the grass.

Lilly looked up at one of the clouds, "Pfft, what's normal anyway."

Miley heard a hint of sadness in her tone.

Lilly not adding on to that sentence. Miley felt it was her turn to ask.

"So.. What's your story?" She looked over at Lilly.

Lilly was silent.

Miley noticed a single tear come down Lilly's face.

Miley went to touch Lilly's shoulder for support. "What's wrong?"

Lilly pulled away and wiped the tear away "It's nothing."

"I'm sorry" Miley was confused.

"It's fine. I'm gonna go… cya around." Lilly got up and left.

Miley just looked as the blonde walked away. She didn't know what she did to trigger that kind of reaction.

Sighing, Miley said out loud "That girl sure is complicated."

**Note: P.s I know I'm a loser but the Halo 3 Tourney is starting today. So my time may get sucked away by that. Hopefully not too much that it takes me away from writing, just pointing out.**


	6. The Dream

**Thank yall for the reviews. I ended up giving up on the Halo tourney, I just don't think I'm geek enough to beat them. Oh yeah and I passed my chem test. ANYWAY :D I kinda liked this chapter.**

All the girls settled into the room after a day of counseling and activities. Miley looked over at Lilly heading into the bathroom. Of course Lilly had been avoiding her since their conversation yesterday afternoon.

Miley grabbed her pajamas and rushed in the bathroom trying catch Lilly.

"Lilly?" Miley called out from outside one of the stalls.

She stood in silence waiting for a reply, but all she heard was the muffled sound of music from a set of headphones.

Defeated by the notion that Lilly still wanted to be left alone, Miley went into the next stall and got changed. When Miley was done, Lilly was still in the stall.

Worried, Miley tried one last time to get a response from the girl. Nothing. Upon hearing rustling sounds from inside the stall, Miley figured she was at least alive.

When Miley came back into the dorms, the lights were off. She slipped into her bed, fully awake. Strangely, she couldn't sleep until she knew Lilly was in bed. Miley thought an awful lot of Lilly. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She claimed to like other people before, but they were all boys. Now that she was labeled "a homo", she didn't know how things worked. If things were the same or not. Miley figured she just cared for Lilly because she was the only one who has attempted to talk to her since she got here.

About five minutes later, Miley heard footsteps move across the floor. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she saw Lilly crawl into bed facing her back towards Miley.

Miley kept her eyes on Lilly as she drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Miley woke up and sat up on her bed. Looking around she realized that she was in what looked like a dressing room. There was a knock at the door. Upon it opening, a head poked through that Miley recognized as Mary._

"_Hannah you're on in ten." with that she left the room._

_Getting up confused, she went to get ready. When she got to the mirror, however, she was already Hannahfied._

_There was another knock on the door, it was her father. He came over and gave her a hug._

_Letting go, he said "You know I'll love you whatever you are bud."_

"_Then why am I here?" Miley wanted to know._

_Robbie Ray just left the room without an answer._

_Mary came back in, "You're on in five, come on it's time to start heading out there."_

_Grabbing Hannah, Mary led her to the side of the stage. Miley could hear the sounds of the crowd cheering for Hannah Montana._

_Mary turned to her "Now you're going to start off with the new song."_

_Miley looked confused "Uh.. What song is that?"_

_Mary laughed "The new one we practiced yesterday, now's not the time to joke around." _

_She patted her on the back and left._

"_Miley!" Leslie, Amber, and Ashley called out._

_Miley spun around, "Hey keep your voices down, people aren't supposed to know who I am. Wait, how do you guys know?"_

_Leslie giggled "Oh Miley, don't know remember? Everyone already knows about that. Unfortunately, that whole gay fiasco you had going on, almost ruined your career. Luckily we talked Jake into dating you again, so people just brushed it off as a rumor._

"_What 'gay fiasco'?" Miley wondered._

_Amber rolled her eyes, "You know, the one with you and that girl… what was her name?"_

"_Lisa?" Ashley tried to help._

"_Lilly?" Miley asked._

_Amber lit up "Yeah thats it! Lilly"_

_Miley was lost "What happened?" _

"_Nothing" Leslie answered "It's done and you need to go out there and perform now"_

_With that they disappeared. _

"_But I have no clue what I'm performing!" Miley was getting annoyed._

_Then Miley was being pushed out onto the stage by the crew._

_Lights flashed, and the music started up. There was Miley, standing in the middle of the stage. Lost._

_Looking out into the crowd, the only ones there were the people from camp. They all stared at her, waiting._

_Miley saw Jake standing on the left side of the stage, waving her to come to him._

"_Miley." A voice came from her right._

_There was Lilly, standing on the right side of the stage._

_The music continued to go on without her._

_She realized that she had to make a choice, who did she want to go to?_

_Miley looked back and forth from left to right. Both Jake and Lilly waiting for her._

_She knew which side she wanted to choose. But Miley headed to the left, seeing the look on Jake's face. She groaned. Miley knew she didn't want him. Her feet froze halfway to her destination._

_Miley gave Jake one last look, then turned around and ran the other way. On the way to Lilly, obstacles kept popping up._

_First she saw her friends._

"_You need to go be with Jake, it's the right thing to do." They all said at once._

_She pushed through them._

_Then she saw her father._

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her._

"_Yes" Miley said passing through him._

_Next she saw Hannah Montana._

"_Do you really wanna give me up?" she asked._

"_If that's how it has to be." and pushed through the pop star._

_Finally she saw herself, Miley._

"_Is this the life we want to live?" the dream Miley asked._

"_If this is what makes us happy, it's better then living a lie." Miley said._

_The other Miley agreed and stepped aside._

_There was Lilly standing there smiling at her._

"_For a second there, I thought you weren't going to pick me." Lilly said._

_Miley grabbed Lilly's hand. "For a second there, so did I. But I'm here now."_

_Miley leaned in and kissed Lilly._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley woke up.

She realized it was still night time.

'_That was some dream' _Miley shifted back over to face Lilly.

To Miley's surprise Lilly was awake and looking over at her.

Lilly switched sides quickly so her back was facing Miley's again.

Miley turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. _'Lilly was staring at me, or maybe I was imagining it. I couldn't have been. She was defiantly watching me sleep.'_

Miley smiled as she realized she actually liked Lilly, and the smile widened as she thought Lilly may like her back.

Drifting off to bed, she hoped to continue that dream.


	7. Thank You

**Yay Spring Break is here. I'm probably gonna spend it relaxing and writing. Minus going to Six Flags on Monday but other than that. Yeah I'll have alot of free writing time.**

* * *

Miley awoke, looking around she saw everyone was already out of the dorms. She rolled her eyes. _'It'd be nice if maybe someone would bother to wake me up once in a while' _Miley got out of bed, and dressed. Making sure she looked extra nice today, she tried to tell herself it was because all the parents were showing up for a special group session. Deep down though, Miley knew it was because she was trying to look nice for Lilly. Smiling in the mirror, she headed down to breakfast. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she reached the cafeteria, Miley noticed Oliver was the only one left besides her, who hadn't eaten yet. As she walked up to the table, he looked up and gave a slight nod since his mouth was full of food.

"You mind if I sit with you?" Miley asked.

Oliver gestured for her to sit down, his mouth still full.

Miley sat down across from him.

Finally swallowing his food, he said "She talks." smiling at Miley.

Laughing, Miley added "Yeah I guess I have been ignoring all of y'all. Nothing personal, just had to kinda get used to all of this." She motioned her hand to the camp house.

"I bet, but I realized and accepted that I was gay at a very young age. I kinda forgot how the motions go." He gave her a sympathetic look.

"So.. have you had like boyfriends and stuff?" Miley was curious.

Oliver smiled "Yeah a few. I got caught by my parents with one of them. That's how I ended up here."

Miley gave him a look "Caught doing what?"

Oliver looked at her like she was dumb.

And that's how she felt "Oh.."

Oliver just laughed at her, "It's ok you're new. So speaking of parents, who's pumped up for family time today?" Sarcastically raising his hand up.

"Tell me about it." Miley finishing the rest of her breakfast "I just hope things get better with Daddy and I. We were just so, close, we had a great bond. Then all this happened and he's trying to change me. I know he's trying to do what's best for me, but what if what's best for me is not what I want?"

Oliver looked at her "Deep. So is there a girl or something?"

Miley thought about it, she'd never admitted to liking a girl out loud and she didn't want to in front of someone she barely knew. "Not really. It's just something I'd like to look into, ya know?"

"Uh huh, sure." Oliver grinned at her, then looked at his watch "Man we should probably get up to the main house. The parents are gonna be showing up soon."

Miley smiled at him as they walked towards the house _'Lilly was right, Oliver wasn't all that bad' _Her smile turned into a frown. Lilly. She wondered how long this avoiding business was going to go on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Oliver and Miley got to the house, the parents and soldiers were already there.

"It's about time you two showed up." Mary said to them, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Miley knew what she was thinking, and she for sure wasn't interested in Oliver like that. She spotted her father over by the window at the far end of the room. As she approached him, he stood up to give her a hug.

"I've missed ya around the house." He smiled.

"I've missed you too daddy." and she actually meant it, regardless of everything.

They sat down when Mary began to speak. "Ok, I've gather everyone here today so we could share with our families what may have been the starting point of the homosexual tendencies. The… root if you will."

Miley smiled at this, they discussed it in a group session about two weeks ago. Lilly had debated her on the topic. When Lilly was talking to her. At this point, Miley wouldn't care if Lilly was debating her on something, as long as she was talking to her. Miley finally realized Lilly wasn't even in the room, and no signs of her parents either. She wondered what that was all about.

Becca was first, she told her parents about her thing for Hannah Montana. Robbie Ray gave Miley a look, sulking down in her chair, she wanted nothing to do with Becca. Mikayla's was something about being around too many girls. Oliver's best friend growing up was a girl. As they all said their roots to their parents, Miley realized how normal all of them actually were. They weren't "freaks", and for once, she wasn't ashamed of what she was.

When it was Miley's turn, she got nervous. She wasn't sure how her father would react to it, but it's what she believed. Miley faced him, "Daddy, you know how when mom died, you had to take over both roles as a parent? Well, I'd never had an actual woman figure in my life. I guess growing up with two boys kinda, may have given me the wrong idea about things. You know?"

Robbie Ray looked down, No Miley wasn't trying to blame him, that's not what she wanted to do. She told him that, but something told her he still blamed himself.

Miley looked out the window, as Danny talked about his root. Lilly was sitting at "Miley's Tree", listening to her music like always. Noticing that she was crying, Miley was going to get to the bottom of this.

Waiting impatiently for the session to be over, what seemed like hours later, parents were heading off to their cars. Miley gave her father a kiss, waited until he left, then headed for the tree.

Miley saw luckily that Lilly was still there. She noticed Miley and quickly wiped away her tears, looking away.

"What do you want?" Lilly said taking off her headphones.

"I wanted to talk to you, to make sure everything was okay. You've been avoiding me and I just want to know why." Miley trying to read her reaction.

At this, Lilly broke down completely, she was now crying uncontrollably. Miley quickly by her side, pulled her into a hug. Lilly placing her face on Miley's shoulder, let her emotions come all out.

After about five minutes, Lilly had calmed down and she pulled away.

She looked at Miley sadly "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to avoid you… well I mean I was but I didn't want to. I just… it's the reason why I'm here."

Miley looked confused

Lilly continued "I just didn't want to talk about it."

Miley understood "Well you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's your business."

"But I want to tell you." Lilly looked away.

Miley just nodded, trying to prepare herself for anything.

Lilly sighed, still looking away "Freshman year, I got my first girlfriend. Her name was Michelle. We decided to keep it a secret until we were ready to tell our parents. About 3 months into the relationship, we decided it was time to tell them. My mom freaked, but my dad supported me… of course they argued about it constantly. One evening I was supposed to go to a rock concert with Michelle, but my mom had grounded me to try and stop me from going. My mom went out with her friends that night and dad was watching me. I told him about the concert, and he told me he'd take me. He even said he'd take the heat for it all. I gave him a hug, went upstairs to get ready, and then we were off. On the way to the concert, we were singing to our favorite songs and just joking around. Well, a drunk driver came out from no where and crashed into our car before dad could avoid it. The next thing I remember, I was laying in a hospital bed, alone. A little while later, my mom came into my room telling me my dad had died in the accident. She blamed me for it, if me and my 'gay little self' didn't have to go out that night, maybe he'd still be alive." new tears started to fall from Lilly's face. Miley grabbed Lilly's hand for support. Lilly continued "So she sent me here, I think just to get rid of me mostly. She told me she'd wish I had died because it was my fault."

Miley wiped the tears from Lilly's face. "You shouldn't listen to your mom, it wasn't your fault. Who's to predict that something like that could ever happen? Never blame yourself for something that's out of your hands." Miley hesitated but continued "I lost my mom when I was younger, so I know how it feels."

Lilly looked up at Miley "Do you miss her?"

She paused for a bit, it's been awhile since she talked about her mom likethisout loud. Her dad and Jackson don't really like to talk about her much. "Every day of my life." LillygaveMiley's handa little squeeze. Her touch made everything feel better.

"So is that why your mom didn't show up today?" Miley said disappointed when Lilly pulled her hand away.

"Yeah, she doesn't want anything to do with me." Lilly showed a hint of anger.

Miley smiled at Lilly "Her loss"

Lilly gave a small smile back.

In the distance, Mary could be heard calling everyone in for dinner.

Lilly gave a gesture to the direction Mary was calling from that made Miley giggle.

They walked together to the house.

Halfway there, Lilly stopped "Hey Miley?"

Miley turned back to her "What's up?"

Lilly ran up to Miley and pulled her into a deep hug "Thank you"

Miley smiled as she returned the hug "Your welcome."


	8. Late Night Questions

**Thanks for the reviews :D But yeah I just got back from a lame 8 hour day at work where I did no work what so ever. So if this chapter isn't the best, it's because I'm tired from my day of slacking :)**

* * *

"Ok my turn!" Lilly grabbed the cards, "How bout this one?"

Lilly and Miley sat on a log by the fire participating in one of the many pointless gay-healing exercises. 

Miley laughed "You wouldn't catch me wearing that ugly dress, and with those shoes?"

Lilly threw the card at her "You suck at this you know that?"

"At what? What's the point of this? It's lame." Miley picked up the card thrown.

Lilly sat up straight, trying to sound smart "It's about learning the different roles women have."

Miley stared at her "Yep still lame and I still wouldn't wear that dress" and threw the card back at her.

Lilly was about the throw it back, when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Turning around they saw Mary give the warning look to them. They both laughed as she walked away. Miley stuck her tongue out at Lilly.

The blonde rolled her eyes "Whatever, I so kick your butt at this game."

They continued to do the activity, until Mary called for bedtime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley laid in bed staring up at the ceiling not able to sleep once again. She glanced over at Lilly, she couldn't make out if she was sleeping or not. She tip toed over to Lilly's bed.

Leaning over her bed, Miley whispered "Lilly…Lilly… Lillllly"

Lilly smiled and said in a low, tired voice "I'm awake now, I just wanted to see what lengths you'd go to in order to wake me up. What's up?"

"I can't sleep, you wanna go talk somewhere?" Miley hoped.

Lilly rolled over to face Miley "Sure" rubbing her eyes.

Lilly got up and they crept outside quietly. Instinctively, they headed straight for their favorite spot, and sat down.

Yawning, Lilly asked "So do you rob people of their sleep often?" giving a little stretch. 

Miley pushed Lilly lightly "Well you could'a always said no."

Lilly grinned "Aw but where would be the fun in that. So what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

'_She called my head pretty!'_ Miley held back a smile "You know… life."

Lilly nodded "Hm… that bad eh?"

"Shush… no just little things. I just wanna talk about something, well anything." Miley shrugged.

Lilly paused, then continued "You know gas prices are increasing, what's your input on that?"

"It sucks but, I'd rather talk about you. I wanna know about you." Miley smiled at her.

"Me?" Lilly was taken aback "Well we could be here all night."

"That's kinda the idea." Miley pointed out.

Lilly rubbed her chin "True. So what do you want to know?"

Miley thought for a second "What's your favorite band or artist? Since you're usually listening to your music."

"Easy. Pretty much anything I can get my hands on. Now I get to ask a question." Lilly started to think of one. 

"Wait, I thought we were talking bout you?" Miley asked.

Lilly closed her eyes, still thinking "Well it's only fair if I get to learn about you too. "In school, were you the popular, cheerleader type?"

Miley laughed "That's your big question?"

"What? You asked me about my favorite type of music. How cliché is that?" Lilly folded her arms.

The brunette had to agree on that one "Fair enough, um… well I wasn't a cheerleader but I guess I had a lot of friends and was well liked. You know, before all this."

Lilly laid down on her stomach "Well I guess they're not really good friends are they?"

Miley shook her head "Guess not. So what were you in school?"

Kicking her feet in the air, Lilly answered "I was probably labeled as one of the losers, surprise surprise, I was friends with most of the social rejects. They were cool though, they took me in when no one else would. So, do you have a deep dark secret?"

Miley just kinda laughed "It wouldn't exactly be a deep dark secret if I told you would it? I have a secret, it's not dark but it's a pretty big one."

Lilly sat up "Oooh are you in the witness protection program or something?"

Staring at Lilly, Miley replied "Something like that. So what hap…" she wasn't sure if she should ask.

Noticing this, Lilly said "What happened? To what? It's ok you can ask."

Looking down Miley asked "So what happened to Michelle?"

Lilly didn't react the way Miley thought she would, she just answered "We never saw each other again. After Dad died, Mom made it clear that I was never allowed to be gay in her house. I guess I was sad, but not heartbroken… I didn't love her or anything." Lilly smiled. "So do you like anyone?"

Miley blushed, although in the dark she was sure Lilly didn't see "Maybe. What about you?"

Lilly just smiled "Maybe."

Miley shivered, she hadn't realized how cold it was outside. Lilly noticed "Are you cold?"

"A little but I'll be…" before Miley could finish, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley and leaned against the tree.

Miley couldn't help but smile big. Lilly, with her chin resting on Miley's head, said "It's your turn to ask a question."

Still smiling, Miley asked "Do you always talk this much?"

Lilly got the hint "No."

They sat like that until just about an hour before sunrise. Sneaking back into the dorms, they crawled back into their beds.

"Good morning Lilly" Miley said quietly.

"Good morning Miley" Lilly replied back.

Miley finally fell asleep. 


	9. Lost

**Yeah just to warn yall, this chapter is kinda long. Yesterday when I was at Six Flags, I rode the Titan twice and the Texas Giant. So today i'm in pain... which probably counts for the long chapterness, I had nothing to do BUT sit on my bum today:D**

* * *

Miley sat against the tree with pen and paper in hand. These feelings she had for Lilly opened up a million possibilities for a new Hannah song. Another thought came to mind, Miley jotted down a few more lines. Reading over what she had, Miley was pleased at how it was coming along.

"Whas ot yoo n uch a ood moo?" Lilly walked up to Miley with pretty much a whole banana shoved in her mouth.

Miley gave her a puzzled look "Ok, first swallow, then try that sentence again."

Lilly took her time finishing the banana, then asked again "I said, What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Stuff" Miley wrote down another line.

Lilly tried to lean over Miley "So what'cha writing?"

Miley pulled the notebook into her chest "If you must know, it's a song."

"Aw you're a songwriter?" Lilly said amazed "The many talents of Miley Stewart. So do I ever get to hear it?

Closing the notebook, Miley said "I don't even know if it's any good."

"I'm sure it's gonna be great." Lilly smiled.

"There you guys are!" 

Miley and Lilly turned to see Oliver coming up the hill. He sat down beside the two girls.

Lilly lightly punched him on the arm "So what brings ya by Ollie?"

Rubbing his arm and giving Lilly a look at the nickname, he leaned in close and motioned the two girls to do the same "Andre told me that his friends can get us into a club. Were supposed to sneak out tonight, you two up for going?"

Lilly groaned but Miley was excited "I'd love to go to a club." Miley poked Lilly "C'mon' it'll be fun."

"If you say so, sure I'll go." Lilly reluctantly agreed.

Miley gave Lilly a big hug "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your gonna have an amazing time."

Lilly pushed her off "Ok, I better or I blame you."

Oliver smiled "Alright then, it's a go. We sneak out at 8:30 pm. Don't be late or we'll leave without you."

"Where are you guys going?" Mikayla walked up to the three of them. They all stood quiet. "Well someone better tell me or I might just have to mention something to Mary."

Oliver threw up his hands in defeat "Fine were going to a club, if you wanna go were leaving at 8:30 pm. Don't tell anyone else."

Mikayla looked at him like he was stupid "Are you kidding? I wouldn't pass up my chance for a good party." Before she left, Mikayla turned to Miley and gave her a wink "I'll see you around Miley." Then walked off.

Miley could hear Lilly mumble something under her breath, but she couldn't make it out.

Oliver threw in one more dirty look to the departing Mikayla, then turned back to the two girls "So yeah, I'll see you guys tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Becca and Sarah asleep; Miley, Lilly, and Mikayla got ready in the bathroom. Mikayla was going on about her past club adventures but neither Miley nor Lilly were paying any attention.

Miley stole a glance over at Lilly who was washing her face. She felt a tingling sensation in her stomach at the sight of her. _'She's so beautiful. Every little thing she does.' _

Lilly looked over at Miley, "What? Do I have something on my face still?" Lilly looked back into the mirror to check.

Trying to recover, Miley pointed over to the soap next to Lilly "Actually I was waiting to use the soap."

Lilly looked down next to Miley "But you have soap right there."

Miley put her had on the sink and the other on her hip "Yeah well, that one's better."

Shaking her head but handing her the soap, Lilly said "Sometimes, I just don't get you."

Miley just smiled and started to wash her face. After she was done cleaning up, she stepped into one of the stalls to get changed.

While Miley was putting on her outfit she heard Mikayla say "Is THAT your idea of a clubbing outfit?"

She heard Lilly reply "Well I don't see the rules that say I can't wear this."

Mikayla laughed "Fine. You look like a bum, don't be surprised if no one wants to dance with you tonight."

After Miley put the finishing adjustments to her attire, she exited the stall. Lilly was in front of the mirror putting eye liner on.

She was wearing cargo pants and a Hurley top with skater shoes. Mikayla was wearing a short skirt and a halter top with black heels.

Miley, saying it loud enough so both girls could hear it, looked over at Lilly "I think you look great, and I'd dance with you."

Lilly turned around smiling "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." 

Mikayla just scoffed and walked out of the bathroom.

Both girls just laughed

Lilly looked Miley up and down "Wow you look amazing"

Miley blushed pushing some hair behind her ear "Aw thanks" looking down at the time on her cell phone "8:25. We better start heading out before we get left behind."

The three girls met up with Oliver, Andre and Todd near the dirt road. They all said hello to one another.

Miley turned to Andre "So when are your friends supposed to be here?"

Andre looked around "They said… actually wait I think that's them coming right now."

A pair of headlights were approaching and as it neared, Miley saw they belonged to a van.

Andre smiled "Yep it's them, let's go party!"

They all climbed into the van and were greeted by the two older men.

The one in the passenger seat introduced the both of them "Hello my name is Greg Corelli, and this is my partner Elliot Corelli."

Everyone nodded and said hi.

Greg pulled out some ids "These aren't an exact match but they'll have to do." and started handing them out.

Miley took hers' and saw she was a 23 year old woman named Jessica. Totally didn't look like her except the same hair color. She was starting to feel skeptical about whether this was going to work. She looked over at Lilly who was staring out the window. Miley looked out her window _'This better work'_

She heard everyone asking Elliot and Greg questions but she was in her own little world to hear the actual words. Miley saw bright neon lights in the distance. She started to feel a little nervous, although she wasn't sure if it was due to actually getting into the club, or Lilly. Miley just decided to go with both.

The van pulled into the parking lot of the club. 

Greg turned to them "Ok, we'll wait here just in case you don't get in."

They all got out of the van, Andre practically flew to the doors. Everyone else followed behind. Miley noticed the rainbows around the club and turned to Oliver.

"I didn't know this was gonna be a gay club." stopping herself.

Oliver laughed at her "I didn't know you were afraid of gay people."

Miley glared at him "Ha ha funny. No I just… never mind." She just wasn't used to being in a gay scene. The camp was one thing, going to a club is a whole other ballpark.

"Good, hurry up everyone's already inside." Grabbing Miley, Oliver started to lead her into the club.

Getting past the front door was actually a lot easier than Miley thought it would be. Music was blasting, and Miley noticed Andre was the center of attention on the dance floor. Oliver went over to ask Todd to dance. Miley walked over to the bar, ordered a soda, and sat down.

Miley felt someone get close to her ear "Do you come here often?" looking over, she saw Lilly sit down next to her.

Miley laughed "Do you use lame pick up lines often?"

Lilly smiled and ordered a water.

They both sat there and watched the others dance. Andre was all over the floor dancing with anyone he could. Oliver and Todd were totally into each other. While Mikayla was dancing with a pretty red head.

Miley wanted to ask Lilly to dance but she was chicken. _'Maybe I'll wait til she asks me to dance.'_

A pretty girl with short black hair approached Lilly, "Hey would you like to dance?" she paused and looked at Miley "Well that is unless you two are together."

Lilly looked up "No, I'm just not up for dancing."

The girl defeated, walked away.

Miley turned to Lilly "Why didn't you dance with her? She was pretty cute. You should go dance."

Looking surprised, Lilly asked "You sure?"

Miley nodded "Of course silly"

"Billy" Lilly smiled and went to go catch the girl.

Miley watched sadly as it switched to a slow song. She turned back to the bar unable to watch.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking over Miley saw who it was from.

"You look kinda lonely, wanna dance with me?" Mikayla put on a smile.

Miley twitched at the thought of dancing with Hannah Montana's rival, her rival, it was weird. "I just… I don't think so"

Mikayla grabbed her hands "C'mon, you can't sit at the bar ALL night. Where's the fun in that?"

She had no choice but to follow. They got to the dance floor and Mikayla placed Miley's hands around her neck and she put her own hands on Miley's waist. 

Miley was not enjoying herself but she thought to try and make the best of it. She looked around and saw Lilly dancing with that girl. Of course she felt jealous but it was her own fault for telling Lilly to go. Miley felt Mikayla get closer, there was no distance between them now. 

Looking back over, she noticed Lilly wasn't there anymore.

"I gotta go." Miley managed to break free from Mikayla.

She didn't give time for Mikayla to ask why, Miley was rushing to find Lilly.

Miley looked up and down every inch of the club, she even went up to Oliver asking if he'd seen her. Miley decided to step outside for some air. There she was, Lilly was sitting on a nearby bench.

"Hey" She sat down next to Lilly "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well, it looks like you found me." Lilly said sadly.

Miley tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but Lilly pulled away "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just needed some air." Lilly said refusing to look at Miley.

Miley folded her arms "Well obviously you're not fine, and I want you to tell me what's wrong."

Lilly shot Miley a look "Why don't you just go dance with Mikayla?"

Miley looked insulted "Wow hey I didn't want to dance with her at all, she kinda forced me. Besides, you should go back in there, your girlfriend is missing you."

"You told me to dance with her, so why does that bother you?" Lilly lowering her defenses a bit.

Miley lowered hers a bit as well "Well why does bother you that I danced with Mikayla?"

Lilly just looked down.

Annoyed now, Miley stood up to go back into the club "Fine then" before she could walk off, Lilly grabbed her hand.

Miley looked straight into Lilly's eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. _'No!'_ Miley shut her eyes, she wasn't going to be sucked in. "If you think that you can just.." 

Miley was silenced by the feeling of soft lips. She had to open her eyes to make sure it was actually happening. It sure was. Miley was in shock.

Lilly pulled away

Miley frowned "You stopped."

Lilly shrugged "You didn't kiss me back."

Miley hesitated for a second, but finally leaned in and kissed Lilly. Those butterflies that she heard about in all those songs, that romance that she sung about in her own songs. _'This is what they meant'_

Lilly pulled away again. 

"Why did you stop this time?" Miley pouted.

Smiling, Lilly said "You still owe me a dance." Holding out her hand "Would you like to share this next dance with me?"

Miley grinned "Of course" accepting Lilly's hand, they headed inside.

A slow song began to play shortly after they walked back into the club. Lilly guided Miley to the dance floor. She placed her hands around Miley's waist and Miley put both arms behind Lilly's neck.

_Is it obvious to you  
When you walk into a room  
Your face is all I see  
And my heart races so fast  
I never knew a rush to feel like that  
Every time you're touching me_

Lilly leaned in to whisper to Miley "I suck at dancing. How am I doing?"

Miley giggled "Not sucking, that's for sure." She laid her head on Lilly's shoulder

_I never did believe in anything  
I couldn't hold between my fingers  
But the way you make me feel  
It's just so real the way it lingers_

Miley felt Lilly tighten her grip. 

_I get lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
When everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
If it's a dream, don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost (forever)  
(I wanna stay lost forever with you)_

At this point, nothing else existed in that club, besides Miley, Lilly, and the music. Miley slowly rubbed Lilly's back.

_No, this feeling doesn't end  
It's with me everywhere I am  
Hope it never goes away  
It's like defying gravity  
Losin' all control and bein' free  
And I always wanna stay_

Miley felt like the luckiest person in the world right now.

_I never thought that I'd let go  
Long enough to fall for someone deeply  
Who had the power to erase my fears  
And find me so completely_

She never felt it before, but she was sure the feelings she had for Lilly were love. Miley didn't like her. She loved her.

_I get lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
When everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
If it's a dream, don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost (forever)  
(I wanna stay lost forever with you)_

Without control Miley whispered those three words into Lilly's ears.

_Don't tell me where we're goin'  
I don't wanna know  
I like the mystery (I like the mystery)  
I can't believe we've come this far  
So far away from where we started off  
You found me when I wasn't lookin'  
You found me_

Lilly pulled her face away just enough to stare into Miley's eyes. Then she slowly pulled her into a kiss.

_And now I'm lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
And everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
Without you  
If it's a dream  
Don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
Yeah, if bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
Oh, if bein' lost means that I'm never  
Gonna be without you  
I wanna stay lost forever  
I wanna stay lost forever with you_

As the music stopped, Lilly broke away and whispered "I love you too"

Unaware that they had an audience, a very angry Mikayla had witnessed the whole thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got into their dorms just in time, for Mary made a bed check 2 minutes after they got in.

When she left, Lilly ran over to Miley's bed real quick. She gave Miley a good night kiss and said in her ear "You're right, I did have an amazing time."

* * *

**Oh yeah the song is Lost by: Faith Hill... I'm a country dork and I thought it was cute and fitting.**


	10. Happiness and Heartbreak

**Sorry ch3lsk0 for updating too fast :) Nah it's spring break like I said, and I refuse to spend anymore money going out with my friends. I gave up on my Xbox, it disappoints me. So sadly, I can't wait for school to start again. Oddness. **

* * *

Miley rested her chin on one of her hands, as Mike gave a boring presentation about heterosexual lifestyles. This all felt pointless now because she knew all she wanted was Lilly. Jumping slightly when she felt a hand grabbing her free hand, she looked over and saw her girlfriend trying to be sly.

Lilly brought her finger to her lips and made a low "Shhh".

Miley couldn't help but smile. Trying to focus back on the presentation, she failed. Lilly's hand in hers was too big of a distraction, Miley went into a fit of daydreams of her and Lilly when they get out of this place.

She heard snapping in her ear, Miley jerked suddenly. Oliver and Lilly were sitting next to her, smiling. She noticed people were beginning to exit the room, '_the presentation must finally be done'._

Oliver still smiling asked "Was it a good dream?" Everyone except them had left the room by now.

Lilly turned to him "Of course it was, I am pretty amazing." 

Miley blushed

"Oh honey…" Lilly started just as Mike walked back into the room "… is so overrated. Seriously what was Winnie the Pooh thinking?" Mike gave all three of them a suspicious look. Oliver grabbed Miley's hand and then all three of them ran out the room. 

When they got outside, Oliver let go of Miley's hand. "Ugh girl germs." Miley gave him an evil look, he added "No offense." She just shook her head. 

Lilly smiled "Well I'd catch those germs any day." Looking around to make sure it was ok, Lilly placed a quick kiss on Miley's lips.

Oliver covered his eyes "Get a room."

Both girls just laughed, and they all walked to lunch.

--

After getting their food, they headed to the tree and sat down.

"So Miley now that you have a girlfriend, how does it feel to actually be gay?" Oliver took a bite out of his sandwich.

Miley looked over at Lilly who, once again, had way too much food in her mouth. Miley just laughed. "It feels better than being straight that's for sure."

Lilly looking like she wanted to say something sweet back, Miley put a hand up to her mouth "Don't speak, it's better this way." Lilly slapped Miley's arm lightly.

Miley mocked an 'ow', Lilly leaned down and kissed the arm she slapped "Feel better?"

"Much" Miley giggled.

Oliver rolled his eyes "Oh dear, you two are sad." He went to take another bite, but he stopped and stared at the approaching male figure.

Lilly looked over at Oliver, following his gaze, she noticed Todd was coming "What were you saying about sad Ollie?"

"H-hey" Oliver smiled when Todd reached them.

"Hey everyone" Todd waved, then turned to Oliver "Hey can we talk somewhere in private?"

Oliver practically jumped up, "Sure!" looking over at the girls "I'll catch you guys later." Then ran off with Todd.

Lilly shook her head "Boys, I swear." she nudged Miley "So what were you daydreaming about?"

Miley rubbed Lilly's leg "What it'll be like when we get out of this place."

Lilly took Miley's hand "There will be a "we" when we get out of this place won't there?"

"Of course there will." Miley kissed Lilly's hand.

The girls heard Mike off in the distance calling them in for a meeting.

Miley looked down at the time "Wow that's kinda early."

Lilly got up to her feet "It's never too early to save the world from gays." Holding out her hand to help Miley up. 

Getting up, Miley grinned "Thank you kind sir" 

Lilly bowed slightly "Shall we?"

--

When they got into the house, they saw Oliver and Todd were already seated. Lilly and Miley sat next to Oliver.

"What's going on?" Miley asked him after she saw Mary, Mike, and Rock all talking to each other.

Oliver shrugged but leaned in to whisper in Miley's ear "Todd asked me out, isn't that awesome?"

Miley smiled and gave him a thumbs up as Mary began to speak.

"It has come to my attention, that a few of you had a night out. No doubt guided by those two hell bound gay recruiters. Whatever the case may be, it was against the rules. Now for the ones involved, I called all your parents and they should be arriving shortly. Just know that I'm very disappointed in all of you."

Daring a glance at Lilly, she saw her looking down with tears forming in her eyes. Miley knew her mom would not take to this very well, if she even bothered to show up. Miley wanted to reach out, grab her hand, and tell her everything was going to be okay. She couldn't, however, because of the circumstances. She never wanted someone so much, and for it to have to stay hidden pissed her off. _'It's not fucking fair'. _Miley felt sick, she needed air. She pushed herself out of the chair as hard as she could and ran for the door.

Miley let some tears fall when she reached the porch. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around. 

"How ya hanging in there?" Oliver smiled weakly.

Miley couldn't speak, she just brought Oliver into a hug and cried all her anger out.

--

The club goers sat by Mary's office door, waiting to be called in one by one. Andre was in there now with his parents, there were a few raised voices but nothing too bad. Todd sat with Oliver, both too nervous to speak. Mikayla had her arms folded and tapped her foot impatiently. Lilly was the same as before.

Miley placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder "Hey it's gonna be ok, what's the worst they can do?"

Lilly looked sadly at Miley "You don't know my mom."

"True, but whatever happens, you'll always have me." at this, Lilly seemed to lighten up.

Mikayla gave a loud, annoyed sigh.

The door opened, Andre and his parents walked out. 

Andre's father turned to Mary "I'm sorry for wasting your time, I guess my son is too far to be saved." Andre waved good-bye to all of them.

'_So THAT'S the worst that can happen' _Miley hoped this wasn't the case for them.

"Miley, it's your turn." Mary called her in.

With one final look to Lilly and Oliver, she stepped into the unknown.

Robbie Ray sat in one of the chairs by Mary's desk, Miley sat in the unoccupied one next to him.

Mary sat in her own seat "Now Miley, I've already informed your father in everything that's happened. He's already decided he wants you to stay and finish the rest of the two weeks here. I just want you two to talk out anything you may have on your minds."

Her father looked over at her "Now Bud, why would you do something like this? It isn't like ya."

"Oh yeah I forgot, you know me so well. What I want and all." Miley shot back at him.

Robbie Ray turned to Mary, "Can we have a second alone please?"

Mary nodded and left the room.

He turned his attention back to Miley "Listen, I just want you to know this was not my idea at all. Your manager questioned your lifestyle choice and decided that if Hannah Montana was going to continue… That's why you're here, I only agreed because I thought your career was important to you. So I made all your friends think it was my idea, and yeah. It's only two more weeks and then you're free."

"Free? You say in two weeks I'll be free, but what you mean is in two weeks I'll be free to stay hidden. A bit contradicting isn't it?" Miley saw her dad's hands were tied, feeling bad she added "You're right, I love my career, but love for a person is way more important to me."

There was a knock on the door and Mary re-entered the room. "I'm sorry for pushing but the other parents are waiting. Did we resolve our problem?"

Robbie Ray nodded "As a matter of fact, we did. Thank you."

Mary smiled "Good, my son will walk you to your car."

He went to give Miley a good-bye hug, but she was already up and out the door.

Miley threw herself in the chair next to Lilly "Well I'm staying, but ugh I hate people trying to control my life. I'm a person you know?!

Lilly held Miley's hand "I know people suck, trust me I know, but like you said to me. You'll always have me."

"Don't forget me!" Oliver walked over and grabbed Miley's other hand "Just, you know, not the same way."

"That's a relief." They all heard Todd say smiling.

"Oh shut up you." Oliver said jokingly, throwing a pencil at him.

They heard a throat clear, Mary was standing in the doorway "Lilly, your mom is inside waiting." She walked back inside her office.

Lilly sighed "Time to go face the dragon, wish me luck."

Miley crossed her fingers and Oliver patted her on the back "Good luck"

Lilly got up, took a moment, and then walked into the office. Almost the moment the door closed behind her, shouting could be heard from inside. The voice, Miley figured, must have been Lilly's mother. Clearly not happy, Miley frowned at what Lilly must be going through right now. She looked over at Oliver and thought he must be thinking the same thing.

Miley could make out a few of the things said "If your father was here, oh wait he's not here, I wonder why?" and "You're disgusting, you should be ashamed of yourself." Miley was shocked when she heard Lilly's voice loud and clear "Dad's death wasn't my fault, if anything it was yours. If I didn't have to sneak around, maybe none of this would've happened. The only thing that matters now is I actually love someone, and she loves me. Which is nice to have someone actually love me!" There was a loud slapping sound and Lilly's mother said "How dare you? You ungrateful little girl. Where are you going? Come back here!" The office door opened. Lilly crying and with a huge red mark on her face, ran to hug Miley.

Lilly's mother and Mary both came out of the office. 

Her mother's face got red with anger "Let go of her right now!"

Miley held on tight to Lilly and turned to Heather "I'm not letting go of her!"

Lilly's mother looked like she wanted to slap Miley as well, but instead just yelled "I'm her mother and I have the last say on what she does or does not do."

Heather grabbed Lilly "Lillian Truscott! Come with me this instant!"

Mary went over to Miley and pulled her away. "No!"

"I love you Miley" Lilly cried as she was pulled out the door.

"I love you too Lilly!" Miley managed to say before the door slammed shut.

Shrugging Mary off, she ran up to the window to see them get into the car and drive off.

Just like that, Lilly was gone.

* * *

**Note: So yeah in this story obviously Robbie Ray isn't Hannah's manager. I didn't wanna make him a bad guy. :(**


	11. The Runaway

**How sad I've been so caught up in things, I didn't realize tomorrow was Easter. So uh yep Happy Easter!**

* * *

Miley had her face buried into a pillow, she'd been crying on her bed for the entire day. Mary allowed her to have a day alone to regain her composure after the fiasco the day before. Her breakfast and lunch sat on the nearby night stand. She refused to eat, Miley was too upset. Lilly had been taken away from her, she missed her. Miley hadn't felt this much pain since her mother died. She let out another cry.

There was a knock on the door. Miley didn't answer, she didn't want to be bothered. The door opened.

She felt the pressure of someone sitting on the bed, a hand rubbed her back.

"What do you want?" Miley's voice muffled from the pillow not bothering to see who it was.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you've been in here all day and I just… well yeah."

Miley lifted her head off the pillow and saw Mikayla playing with the comforter.

"I'm fine thanks" Miley said unconvincingly.

Mikayla looked over at the night stand, "Obviously you're not, you haven't even attempted to touch your food."

Miley sat up, "I'm not hungry, so what?"

Mikayla looked hurt, "Hey I'm not the enemy, I just wanna make sure your okay. I know that I'm a big time pop star" She smiled at that "But I have feelings just like you, and I know what you're going through. My first girlfriend, her name was Jane, we were totally into each other. One day I went over to her house and caught her making out with my best friend. It hurt bad, but we get over these things." Putting her hand on Miley's.

Miley pulled her hand away, "Yeah sorry bout all that, but Lilly didn't cheat on me. She got taken away."

Mikayla laughed, "Poor Miley, you don't think now that she's away she won't try and find someone else?"

Fresh tears forming, Miley said "No, I know Lilly better than you and I know she wouldn't do that."

Mikayla folded her arms "That's true, but how long did you know her? A month and a half? Not really a chance to get to really know someone."

Miley started to get upset "Well, it was enough time to learn the things I needed to know, and I know Lilly's a good person."

Mikayla looked away "Is there such thing as a good person?"

Miley looked at her confused. "I believe so, and I know I'm in love with one."

"I'm sorry Miley." Mikayla looked up at her.

Completely lost, Miley shrugged, "For what you said? It's ok, you've been hurt before so I understand your concern."

Mikayla shook her head "No, I'm sorry because I was the one who told Mary we all went to the club that night. I'm the reason Lilly's gone."

Miley was shocked "What?! Why would you do something like that?!"

Sighing, Mikayla added "I just, I really like you and I saw what you had with Lilly. I just thought, maybe if Lilly was out of the picture… you'd want to be with me instead."

There was silence in the room; The only noise that could be heard, was the increasing breath coming from Miley.

Mikayla looked up in time to see Miley's fist connect with her face. Mikayla fell to the floor and Miley stood up off the bed.

"You stupid bitch, how could you be so dumb and heartless?!" Miley's voice filled with anger now.

Mikayla covering her broken nose, went to answer.

Miley stopped her, "Wait on second thought, I don't wanna know. Coming from you, the statement would probably be pointless anyway. How dare you try to come in here and comfort me for a pain that YOU caused?! While I was here, I saw a Mikayla I had never seen before. She was open and vulnerable, sure she was into herself, but she showed a human side. But what you did just now reminded me of why I hated you all these years!"

Mikayla looked confused at that last statement.

Miley continued "However, I have to thank you, you just gave me the courage to do what I wanted to do." Miley ran out the door, leaving a stumped, bleeding Mikayla on the floor.

* * *

Miley found her target seated at one of the café tables.

"Oliver!" Miley took a seat next to him.

"Miley!" He gave her a hug "How you feeling? I had a feeling you'd never leave that roo…"

She interrupted him "You remember that time Mary had us protest in front of the Corelli's house?"

Oliver answered slowly "Yeeeaahh?"

Miley asked quietly "Do you remember where the house was exactly? I was kinda too busy paying attention to Lilly."

Smiling at Miley "Actually yeah I do. Why? What's up?"

Leaning in real close, she asked "What would you say to Todd, you, and I getting out of here?"

Oliver laughed, then frowned when he saw Miley's face "Your serious?"

Miley pushed him for laughing "Of course I'm serious!"

Oliver glanced around to make sure no one was around "What do you want to do? Live with the Corelli's? Because if we leave, I know for a fact that mine and Todd's parents wouldn't take us back in."

Not wanting to give too much away yet, she just said "Look, I'm hoping I can still have my life back outside of this place. Even if that doesn't work, I have a good amount of money saved away. We could all be roommates."

Oliver looked at her skeptically but sighed "Alright I'm in, but I still have to talk to Todd about it. I'm going out on a limb for you Miles, but I trust you."

Miley gave Oliver a big hug "Thank you SO much! Meet me by the tree at 9 tonight, we'll head out from there. I promise I won't let you down." Getting up, she ran back to the dorms.

Oliver went to find Todd and mumbled "I hope you're right."

* * *

Miley stood by the tree with all the stuff she thought was necessary to take. It was a bit chilly, she hugged herself trying to keep warm. Miley thought back to the night when her and Lilly stayed cuddled next to this tree. She smiled, Miley was going to get Lilly back. Even if it meant having to slay the dragon, so to speak of course, she wasn't planning on going all Thelma and Louise. Miley laughed when she put an image of her and Lilly as the two criminals. _'For sure not my style.' _

She heard movement across the grass. Trying to adjust her eyes in the dark, she saw a single figure walking towards her. Oliver was carrying a duffel bag. Miley looked for Todd, but didn't see him.

Miley frowned "Where's Todd?"

He looked back towards the house, "He didn't want to do it. It's fine though, I need a man in my life, not a boy.

Miley was touched that he'd leave everything with her. She gave him a hug, "You're right, if he can't be a man, you deserve better."

Oliver laughed "Ok cliché doesn't help me feel better. But the fact that you tried does"

Miley smiled, in a different world where they were both straight, Oliver wouldn't have made such a bad boyfriend.

Oliver looked back one more time "We should get going, it's a little bit of a walk."

On the way, they talked about each others life. Miley hadn't realized they never really knew much about each other. Well, little things, the important stuff she knew. They discussed first kisses, favorite colors, and embarrassing moments. She enjoyed having Oliver's company, Miley realized she probably couldn't have done this without him.

It took them about a hour and a half to reach the house. Miley was glad, she hadn't done that much walking in, well, pretty much forever.

Oliver knocked on the door, a teenage boy answered. "What do you want?"

Miley spoke up "We're here to see the Corelli's, are they home?"

The boy closed the door, Miley and Oliver stood there for a minute. The door reopened and Greg ushered them in.

Miley looked around the house, it was so… rainbow. Oliver gave Miley a look, then crossed his eyes. Miley couldn't help but laugh.

Greg led them into the living room, where Elliot was sitting on the sofa.

Miley and Oliver both said hello as they sat down on some chairs.

Greg offered them a drink, Miley eagerly took a water.

Elliot smiled at them "So what brings you to our home?"

Miley was nervous, part of the plan pretty much depended on them. Oliver gestured for her to speak up, since he had no clue what the plan was.

She took a sip of water, then made her pitch "Oliver and I are here to ask if there was any possible way you could help us get to Malibu? I hate to ask such a big favor since we barely know each other, but we had no where else to turn."

Miley half expected them to be upset, but Greg just smiled "Sweetie of course we'll help you, it's what we live for."

She felt a little better now "Hey do y'all mind if I use your phone?"

Elliot pointed "Not at all, it's over there. Feel free to take it in the other room if you'd like."

"Thank you" Miley jumped up to get the phone. Dialing the number, she stood listening to it ring a few times.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end.

Miley started to walk into the next room "Roxy? Hey yeah it's Miley, I have a favor to ask."


	12. Plan A

**Haha to Alihope, as promised, I posted the next chapter today so you could have something to do in class. But yeah thank yall for the reviews, there's only one more chapter left in this story. I'm kinda sad about that :(**

* * *

Miley awoke early the next morning. She was excited, everything was going as planned. She just needed the phone call back from Roxy, and then they could be off. Miley paced up and down the floor in her room.

"Walk any harder and I could'a swore there was a earthquake going on." Oliver said in a groggy voice.

Miley sat back down on her bed "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous and excited at the same time."

Oliver tried to sit up, but found out he didn't have the energy yet; he plopped back down on the bed. "I understand, it's just not gonna help if you go crazy in the process."

"Yeah I know" Miley sad miserably.

There was a knock on the door.

Miley perked up a bit "Come in!"

It was Elliot with the phone in hand "I believe it's for you Miley."

Shooting up, she grabbed the phone. Thanking Elliot, she put her phone to her ear "Hello?" Miley tried to say calmly "Hey Roxy please tell me you have it?" Waiting for her body guards response. All Oliver was aware of was that it must have been good news because Miley began jumping. "Oh my gosh thank you so much, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Miley laughed "Ok you're right no need for further butter upin'" She paused "Don't worry I will. Thank you again, and I'll see you soon. Bye" With that Miley hung up.

"Good news?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Miley smiled wide "Very good news. C'mon get your stuff, we should be leaving soon. I'm sure by now Mary's caught on that we're not there.

Oliver and Miley took turns getting ready in the bathroom; when they were all packed, they walked into the living room.

Oliver stopped at the sight of Todd sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

Todd stood up "I'm sorry Oliver, I was dumb for not coming with you to begin with. I couldn't sleep at all last night and realized I couldn't be without you."

Dropping his bags, Oliver walked over to Todd and kissed him.

Miley mocking Oliver's previous reaction to her kissing Lilly, covered her eyes "Get a room."

He stopped and turned to Miley "Ha ha very funny."

Greg and Elliot came out into the living room.

Greg grinned at the sight of Oliver holding Todd's hand "So I take it you approve of this addition to the trip?"

Oliver nodded excitedly.

Elliot looked over at Miley "So do we know the heading?"

"We sure do." Miley took out the directions and pointed at them "But you'll only have to take us as far as there. I have the rest of the way taken care of."

Elliot gave the directions a look over, and shook his head "Ok, this seems simple enough."

Greg clapped his hands "It's settled! Is everyone ready for a road trip?" And he ran outside.

Miley laughed. She couldn't help but think he was just as excited about this as she was.

* * *

They had been on the road for 30 minutes already, it was going to be a 3 hour drive.

Oliver and Todd practically couldn't keep their hands off each other, so Miley was forced to just look out the window.

All Miley could do was think. She thought about the pros and cons of her choices. _'What if Mikayla was right? What if I don't know Lilly at all? What if I get there and I was just some sort of fling to her?' _Miley shook those thoughts out of her head. She couldn't think like that, for sure not now.

She thought back to the first time she saw Lilly laying on the bed. That smile she gave her, the feeling she got when she saw that smile. The feeling of her hand in Miley's. The shock she got when Lilly kissed her. Miley nodded. _'That's why I'm doing this, and I need to fight for what I want.'_

Miley spent the rest of the car ride going over her plan, this needed to be flawless.

* * *

As directed, Elliot pulled into the parking lot at the beach.

Miley, Oliver, and Todd stepped out of the van. Elliot and Greg followed suit soon after.

"So where's this place at?" Oliver looked around.

Miley pointed off to the distance "You see that little hut there? That's Rico's, Roxy should be waiting there."

"Who exactly is this Roxy person?" Todd asked.

Sighing, Miley knew the truth would have to come out eventually "She's my bodyguard."

Oliver stopped in his place "Your what?"

Miley grabbed his hand "I'll explain later, right now we just need to find her."

Upon reaching Rico's, Miley saw the lady she was looking for seated at one of the tables.

"Roxy!" Miley yelled as she went to give her bodyguard a hug.

Roxy returned the hug smiling, but then got serious "I just want you to know how hard it was to keep this from your father. I'm sticking my neck out for you, you're my little girl. I hope you know what you're doing."

Miley shrugged "Don't I always?"

Roxy put her hands on her hip and gave her a look.

Putting on a cute smile, Miley added "Ok, maybe I don't, but I'm sure about this one" _'Kinda' _"Roxy I'd like you to meet Oliver, Todd, Greg, and Elliot."

They all shook hands.

Greg turned to Miley "This is where we depart, but Elliot and I wish you luck."

Miley gave both Greg and Elliot hugs.

"Thank you guys, y'all are the best."

They said good-bye to the others, and headed back to the van.

Roxy starting heading for the car "C'mon you three, if we're gonna do this, we better do it now. If I've done my research correctly, Heather Truscott gets out of work in an hour."

Miley, Oliver, and Todd rushed behind Roxy.

* * *

Miley sat in the passenger seat of Roxy's Civic. She couldn't help it now, Miley was in full freak-out mode. Even if Lilly did come with her, she did feel bad about kidnapping the girl. Well, ok Lilly was 17 so it wouldn't exactly be kidnapping. Besides, her mom didn't care for her the way a mom should. Miley went back to the first thought, if Lilly came with her. She frowned _'I hope she does.'_

Miley kept on looking up every time the car would stop. Was it just her or did it seem like they were hitting EVERY red light on the way? She tapped her fingers nervously on her arm rest. Miley felt a hand on her shoulder.

Oliver's voice could be heard from the backseat "It's gonna be ok Miles."

Miley reached up and squeezed Oliver's hand to show thanks for his concern.

The car came to a stop.

Roxy looked over at Miley "Well we're here. Can't guarantee an exact time, but I'd say your running low."

Miley picked up a walkie-talkie "Channel 2" and to calm her nerves, she joked "And if I don't make it, tell daddy I love em.'"

Oliver shooed her out the door "Get your ass moving!"

Miley stuck her tongue out at him, and ran out of the car.

She looked around for cars as she crept up to the house. When she got to the front door, Miley was about to ring the doorbell when Roxy's voice came out from the walkie-talkie.

_Static_ **"Hide Miley! She's coming!" **_Static_

Miley frantically looked around and jumped into a nearby bush.

She heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Heather's high heels could be heard walking up the sidewalk. Miley held her breath hoping she wouldn't be noticed. Heather stopping at the door, she fumbled in her purse to find her keys. Finding them, she opened the door and Miley heard her say "Hey honey I'm home!"

Miley cringed, _'How can she talk to Lilly like that after what she's done?' _she frowned after she realized the plan was ruined for today. Noticing that today was Friday, she groaned. _'I'd have to wait til Monday to even try again. If only I could…' _she stopped. Miley knew what she could do, but first she had to attempt to talk to Lilly.

_Static_ **Miley where ARE you? Did she catch you? **_Static_

Miley started to circle the house _Static _**No Roxy, I'm fine. I just need to try and do something. **_Static_

With that, Miley turned her walkie-talkie off.

Looking up at the windows on the second floor, one caught her eye. A room filled with posters of different music artists, that had to be Lilly's room.

Miley looked around for a means up, she spotted a tree. She was never one for climbing trees, but she had to try.

After a few attempts at getting started, Miley climbed the tree slowly to the second floor rooftop. She praised god when her feet made it to the second floor. Peering into the window, she saw it was unoccupied. Miley's heart sank. She looked around the room, smiling, Lilly sure was a slob.

Miley jumped away from the window when she saw the door open. Peeking around the corner, her face lit up. There was Lilly, attempting to clean her room. Miley noticed her eyes were red from crying. She was about to knock, when she noticed the door opened again. She ducked back, Miley knew it was Heather this time.

Waiting about five minutes, she dared a look. She was relieved to see Heather had left. Lilly was laying on her bed with her eyes closed. Miley tapped quietly on the window; Lilly didn't move. Feeling brave, Miley tapped a little bit louder. At this, Lilly stirred and looked over at the window. Miley just smiled and waved.

Lilly shot off the bed and opened the window.

"What are you doing here? Wait, how… no. Sorry I don't know where to start." Lilly confused.

Miley laughed "How bout with this?" She leaned into the window and kissed the stunned blonde.

Lilly pulled away grinning "That's a good place to start. But yeah what's going on?" Picking a leaf out of Miley's hair.

Miley knew she was short on time "Lilly do you love me?"

Lilly shook her head in disbelief "Miley you know I do."

Jumping straight to it "Would you runaway with me?"

Without hesitation, Lilly replied "In a second."

Miley smiled "Ok. I don't have time to explain now, but whatever happens. Go along with it."

Lilly looked even more confused, but nodded "Ok"

Miley stealing one more kiss from Lilly, she headed down the tree.

Once on the ground she looked up at Lilly who stood in the window. Miley shaped her hands into a heart. Lilly smiled and blew her a kiss.

Miley not wanting to push her luck, ran back to the car.

Slamming the passenger door seat closed, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Where in God's name were you?" Miley looked over at Roxy "We were scared you got caught."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I spoke to Lilly, I told her to be ready." Miley smiled.

Oliver looked stumped "Ready for what?"

Miley looked at all of them "For Plan B of course."


	13. If At First You Don't Succeed

**So it's midnight and I have to wake up to go to work at 4am... but it seems I'm not sleeping tonight, Hence why I'm here. Oh well right? Here's the last chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint yall :D**

* * *

The group were all seated in the Stewart's living room. Roxy informed them that Robbie Ray was out taking care of a few things for the day.

Miley looked at the clock, "Well I don't want another bush jumping experience… so I'll get to getting my stuff." With that she ran upstairs.

When she entered her room, Miley paused in sentimental awe. The room was exactly the way it had been before she found out she was gay. It's as if she was stepping into it for the first time. She shook her head, _'No time for that now, get my stuff, then get out.' _Miley ran for her closet and packed everything she needed.

Miley stepped out of her closet, she dropped her bag. Robbie Ray was seated on her bed looking down at a picture of him and her at the beach.

Acknowledging she was back in the room, he spoke but not bother to look up from the picture. "I remember this day, it was a month or so after we'd moved here. It was a school day but you were down because of your mother, so I pulled you out early so we could spend the day together."

Miley looked down at the floor, she remembered that day as well "Yeah and Jackson was jealous because he didn't get a day off from school."

Robbie Ray laughed "That boy is a slacker I'll tell ya." He looked up at his daughter finally "I miss those days."

Miley refused to look at him "Well those days left when you let some stranger control my life."

Her father nodded understandingly, he looked down at the bag. "Is that Hannah stuff in there?"

Miley shook her head "What makes you think that?"

"Because one of her outfits are poking out of the side." He pointed, slightly amused.

Noticing, she quickly shoved the shirt into the bag.

Robbie Ray stood up and put his hands on his hips "You know Chris isn't gonna like this."

Miley folded her arms, "Well I don't care what he likes. He may be my manager…"

"Correction, WAS your manager." Robbie Ray interrupted "The day after we had that meetin', I felt it was time to let Chris go."

Miley's mouth stayed slightly open, she was shocked "You fired him? Wait so Hannah is managerless?"

Her father smiled "Well, I was kinda wonderin' if you'd mind if I took over the role as Hannah's manager?"

Continuing to keep her arms folded, Miley was trying to act tough "Well not if my manager wants to try and change me again."

Robbie Ray waved his hands "Nope no changing needed. From this day forth, I'm gonna accept my daughter's choices. As long as they're sensible of course. No crazy piercing or tattoos. I still am your father."

Miley slowly unfolded her arms "And you accept that I love Lilly?"

Her father shrugged "I won't lie bud, it will take sometime getting used to. But if she makes you happy…"

Miley jumped in "She makes me happy more than anything in the world. Except maybe a good dad."

"Then that's all that matters." Her gave her a smile.

She rushed over and gave her father a big hug. With tears in her eyes, Miley looked up at him "Thank you daddy, you have no idea what this means to me."

He kissed the top of her head. "You're still my little girl no matter what." Pulling away he said "Now, last time I checked, there was a Plan B in progress. If we wanna make this work, we're all gonna need disguises. And maybe…"

Miley was lost "Wait how do you know about all this?"

Robbie Ray smiled "Do you really believe Roxy could withhold information from me forever? I got a mean death glare that could make a secret spy snap. Now c'mon let's get going before it gets too late." He headed for the door.

"Hey daddy?" Miley picked up her bag and started walked towards him "I love you."

Her father patted her on the head "I love you too bud."

* * *

They all packed into Robbie Ray's truck and headed to an old friend of the Stewart's.

Jeff, the man who helped disguise Miley into Hannah, answered his door. "Wow, hey guys what brings you around?"

Robbie Ray pointed to everyone but Miley "We're gonna need some disguises to go around."

He clapped excitedly, then Jeff invited them in "We should get started at once!" He grabbed Oliver "Let's start with you first."

Miley laughed at Oliver's expression as he got pulled into the chair. Picking up her bag, she went into the other room to change.

Miley stood in front of the mirror making sure Hannah's wig was perfectly in place. She was nervous that Mrs. Truscott would recognize her. At that thought, she added a bit more make-up on to try and hide Miley more. Taking one long look, she decided this was the best she could do. Hannah stepped back into the main room where Jeff was working on Roxy.

A disguised Oliver and Todd looked over at Hannah.

Oliver squealed "Oh my gosh it's Hannah Montana! Where's Miley? She's missing out."

Hannah just laughed "Actually Oliver, I'm not really missing out on much."

His jaw dropped "Miley?"

The blonde raised her hand "Present"

Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

Todd added "My gosh Miley, you look just like Hannah. You could pass for her twin."

The newly disguised Roxy stood up and slapped Todd lightly on the back of the head. "She is Hannah Montana boy."

Hannah sighed "I'll explain on the ride over there."

* * *

"So you've been living a double life this whole time?" Oliver said in awe.

Hannah nodded "Yep, it gets a little crazy at times but nothin' I can't handle."

As they drove along, Hannah went over the plan one more time to make sure everyone knew their parts. Shortly after, Robbie Ray stopped in front of the Truscott's household.

Hannah turned to Todd and Oliver "I hope you have good enough acting skills."

Todd laughed "Sweetie we're gay, we LIVE for the arts."

Hannah smiled "I'll take that as a yes. Is everyone ready?" They all nodded in approval. She opened the door "Alright let's do it."

Looking over at her father, Hannah had to laugh, he was dressed up as a sleazy cameraman. Roxy was supposed to be a reporter. As for Oliver and Todd, she guessed they were supposed to be Hannah's dancers or something. They all walked up the sidewalk now, with the door getting closer, Hannah's heart raced faster and faster.

When they got there, all she could do was stand there.

Oliver leaned in to Hannah's ear "Um, Miley? This is where you ring the doorbell."

She shot him a look "It's Hannah and I'm getting to it."

Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell. Trying to turn at an angle that maybe Heather wouldn't see her face well.

The door opened and there was Heather Truscott in the flesh. Hannah was speechless.

Roxy saw this and walked forward "Hello ma'am, my name is Ruby." She pointed at Robbie Ray "This is Bill." Then to Oliver and Todd "Mike and Tim" Placing a hand on Hannah's shoulders, she added "And I'm sure you know Hannah Montana?"

Heather looked at Hannah surprisingly "My god it is!" she tried to regain herself so she didn't sound like a star struck fool "Sorry, this is a surprise. Please come in?" Heather gestured them inside.

Hannah groaned, she didn't want to be there longer than necessary but walked into the house.

Closing the door, Mrs. Truscott turned to them "So what do I owe the honor?"

Hannah trying to change her voice a bit "Actually is there a Lilly Truscott who lives here?"

Heather gave her a funny look "Is your voice ok?"

Shrugging, Hannah said "Just got out of the recording studio. It happens."

Mrs. Truscott clasped her hands, "You're amazing! Ahem but uh yes Lilly is upstairs right now. May I ask what this is about?"

Ruby, looking back and forth from Heather to the camera, said "Your daughter entered a contest a while back and she's the lucky winner. She gets to spend an entire day with Hannah Montana!"

Heather looked confused "I didn't know Lilly even liked Hannah Montana."

Mike chimed in "There's probably a lot you don't know about your daughter."

Hannah shot him an evil look, then turned back and smiled "The name clearly read Lilly Truscott and at this address."

"Guess you learn something new about your children everyday. LILLY!" Heather called up.

A door could be heard opening upstairs. Lilly appeared at the staircase. "What?"

Mrs. Truscott gestured towards the group "You have some guests here to see you."

Lilly walked over to spot Hannah, but clearly wasn't as star struck as her mom was.

Hannah quickly approached Lilly before she ruined everything "So Lilly, our lucky CONTEST WINNER. How's a day out with me sound?" Hoping she'd remember what Miley said yesterday.

Lilly shook her head "What con-"

Hannah grabbed her hand "Well we should get going, wouldn't wanna waste precious time!" Shouting to try and cover any objections from Lilly. She pushed her out the door.

"Have fun!" Heather could be heard from the doorway.

They all waved as they hurried into the limo.

Hannah had to laugh when they were inside, since Lilly had no clue what was going on. They pretty much DID kidnap her. The limo started to drive off.

Lilly looked at her like she was crazy "Ok I've heard of stalkers kidnapping stars, but I don't think I've heard of a star kidnapping a… civilian?"

Hannah faked a hurt look "Aw you don't wanna hang out with Hannah Montana?"

Lilly gave her a weird look "Actually, I don't."

Hannah pulled off her wig "How bout Miley then?"

No words came out of Lilly's widely open mouth.

Miley smiled "Ok I'm hoping that's a yes."

All Lilly could do was nod yes.

Laughing, Miley pointed out everyone else "That's Oliver, Todd, my bodyguard Roxy, and that's my dad or should I say my new manager."

Lilly stared over at Todd and Oliver "You guys ran away too?"

Oliver shook his head "Yep, with Miley and her crazy shenanigans."

She turned to Robbie Ray "And you helped?"

He just smiled at her "I want my daughter to be happy. If kidnapping and shoving you into a limo is what it takes, well then."

The limo came to a stop.

Robbie Ray looked around "Well this is where we get out, you two have fun."

"Thanks everyone, for everything." Miley waved at the departing group.

When the limo was empty. Miley turned to Lilly "Well since you turned down a day with Hannah, what do you want to do on your day with Miley?"

Lilly thought for a moment "Can we just go somewhere quiet?"

Miley smiled "That sounds good to me."

* * *

Both girls were lying down on a secluded part of the beach. Lilly had her head on Miley's stomach.

Lilly waved her hands "Ok let me get this straight. You're Miley and Hannah?" Miley nodded "So you live a double life?" She nodded again "And Mikayla is your rival but you like totally danced with her at the club?"

Miley groaned "Don't remind me. If it makes up for it, I broke her nose when I found out she was the one who told Mary."

Raising her eyebrow, Lilly smiled "I'm impressed. I must admit though, a tough Miley is kinda hot to think about."

Flexing, Miley added "Yep I do have my moments."

Lilly reached out and squeezed the girl's arm. "Eh that's nothing, I could totally take you on." Sitting up.

Miley followed suit "That sounds like a challenge?"

Without warning, Lilly tackled Miley to the ground. They rolled on the ground for about five minutes. Miley getting tired, pulled out the "big guns" and tickled Lilly to the ground.

"I win!" Miley sat on top of Lilly victoriously.

Lilly folded her arms. "You cheated."

Miley put her face inches away from Lilly's "All's fair in love and war." The lowered herself into a kiss.

Lilly went on with the kiss for a minute, then when Miley wasn't expecting it; She flipped over and won the top. "Yes! Who's the winner now?"

Miley pouted.

Lilly gave Miley a quick kiss "You know what they say." Then laid down beside Miley.

Grabbing a hold of Miley's hand, Lilly smiled "I'm glad you guys went through all that trouble to get me and all. It was sweet. But…" Then Lilly frowned seriously.

Miley propped herself up on her elbows "But what? Don't tell me you're not gonna go through with it? Lilly you're everything to me and I don't want to be without you… and yeah I love you and you ju-"

Lilly quickly kissed Miley to quiet her down. Pulling away the blonde smiled "You done?" Miley nodded unsure "I was just gonna say, it's nice you guys went through all that stuff. But I turn 18 in two days, so I could'a just left the house on my own then. It's still nice to know I have a girlfriend who'd jump into bushes, climb trees, and punch a famous pop star for me."

Miley blushed feeling slightly dumb.

Lilly caressed her cheek "Don't worry honey, I still think you're cute."

Feeling better, Miley cuddled into Lilly's arms. The sun was just about to go below the horizon.

Lilly mumbled under her breath "You're beautiful"

Mockingly Miley replied "Who me or the sunset? Cause if you'd like, I could leave you and ol' Sunny alone."

Squeezing Miley a little "I guess I asked for that one?"

Miley shrugged "Tell me I'm beautiful and maybe a kiss… and then maybe I'll forgive you."

Lilly leaned in for a kiss "You're gorgeous."

Blushing, Miley nodded "You're forgiven"

It was quiet for a moment, then Lilly asked "So what ever happened to that song you were writing? Cause I know it was about me now."

Miley grinned "It's in the works."

* * *

Hannah was rocking out on stage performing Life's What You Make It. Mr. Montana, Roxy, Mike, Tim, and Lola all stood off-stage watching the performance.

Since moving out, Heather Truscott accepted Lilly being with Miley. Todd, Oliver, Miley, and Lilly all share a two bedroom beach house. Mary, due to a high amount of failures, went out of business. Her son Rock and Mike ran off together. As for Mikayla, Miley had long since forgiven her. She unintentually helped Lilly and Miley get together, so she couldn't stay mad. Mikayla also came out of the closet shortly after graduating from True Directions. As for Hannah Montana.

Hannah, a little out of breath, "Who's having fun?" The stadium roared with screams. "Awesome! Ok so this next song is one I wrote for someone special. Wanna meet her?" The crowd cheered.

Running over to grab a unwilling Lola, Hannah finally got her on the stage. Lola just turned a bright red. Hannah grabbed hold of Lola's hand for support.

"This is Lola, and this next song is for her!" One in a Million played and Hannah performed it not taking her eyes away from Lola's for one second.

When the song was done, Lola's eyes were tearing. Hannah just smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Thanking the crowd, they both exited the stage.

"That was an amazing performance." Mr. Montana gave his daughter a hug.

Mike and Tim were next in line to give their friend a hug "Yeah you were awesome." Mike winked.

Hannah noticed Lola yawn and turned to the three guys "You know I think we're gonna go home, Lola's tired."

They got suspicious glances from Tim and Mike.

Hannah rolled her eyes "Whatever, we'll cya'll later."

* * *

Miley got into her pjs and noticed Lilly was wide awake.

With her hands on her hips, Miley asked "I thought you were tired?"

Lilly pulled Miley on the bed and placed a kiss on her lips. "Miley sometimes you can be so clueless."

Miley kissed Lilly back "Not ALL the time." Reaching for the lamp, she turned off the lights.

+THE END+


End file.
